Inazuma Chit Chat
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Midorikawa Disini, bersama atasan saya yang sedikit pemaksa. Selamat datang di Inazuma Chit Chat! Semoga kalian betah di forum ini...:D /SU/ Chapter 5's UP! (Hiatus - 2013)
1. Chapter 1

An **INAZUMA ELEVEN** fanfiction  
**Genre** : Humour / slash  
**Pairing** : Semua pairing Inaire, halal maupun tidak (?)  
**Bahasa** : Sorry! Can't Speak English. Aku cinta Bahasa Indonesia.  
**Disclaimer** : Punya Akihino yang jago ngetroll dan sekarang kayaknya lagi demen melihara beruang warna biru.

**Summary** : Kira Hiroto membuka sebuah Forum khusus agar anak2 Inazuma Japan dan teman2 FFI bisa reuni lewat tulisan. Sementara Midorikawa hanya berharap firasat buruknya tidak benar-benar terjadi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

**INAZUMA CHIT CHAT  
**by ALPUCAT  
_Beta_ by St. Chimaira

**CHAPTER 01**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Tulis nama untuk forum anda.

_ADORENDO .JP .com_

Apakah forum ini terbuka atau tertutup?

_Tertutup_

Tulis nama founder dan admin untuk forum anda.

_Kira_Hiroto (et) yahoo .co .jp_

Forum anda telah berhasil dibuat, terima kasih sudah menggunakan jasa kami.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Kira_hiroto is now online_

Kira_hiroto : hmmm….test…

_Reize is now online_

Reize : test?

Kira_hiroto : Nampaknya baik-baik saja.

Reize : Yeah, apakah perlu mencoba untuk yang lain?

Kira_hiroto : Yang lain apa maksudnya?

Kira_hiroto : Tulis saja, Midorikawa.

Kira_hiroto : Kan ini juga sedang mencoba apakah forumny jalan atau tidak.

Reize : …..aku berada tepat di sampingmu tidak lebih dari 1 meter.

Kira_hiroto : …:D tapi lebih seru kan?

Kira_hiroto : Emot-nya tidak keluar…

Kira_hiroto : Sudah kubilang tulis saja, Midorikawa…

Reize : Kau tahu berbicara langsung itu lebih cepat dan mudah daripada menulis!

Kira_hiroto : :(

Kira_hiroto : Emot-nya tidak keluar!

Kira_hiroto : Aku tidak akan menjawab apapun di luar tulisan di forum ini.

Kira_hiroto : :v :v :v :v :v

Reize : Jangan mempersulit, Hiroto! Forum ini harus segera jadi!

Kira_hiroto : Tulis saja, Midorikawa.

Reize : …..kau benar-benar mempersulit keadaan.

Kira_hiroto : Aku sponsor, aku berkuasa :v

Reize : ya ya ya…. Aku sudah mengecek, untuk emoticon ternyata memang tidak bisa.

Kira_hiroto : Kenapa?

Reize : Entahlah…mungkin itu fitur tambahan dan kita harus beli lagi.

…

…

Kira_hiroto : ...kenapa menghentikan aku?

Reize : Kamu yakin hanya untuk sebuah fitur emoticon kamu akan menggunakan credit cardmu lagi!

Kira_hiroto : Ah, kau memarahiku lewat tulisan.

Reize : YANG MINTA TULIS TADI SIAPA?

Kira_hiroto : Tulis ya tulis saja, tidak perlu sambil teriak kan? :v

Reize : ….jadi?

Kira_hiroto : Aku ingin punya sebuah emot dimana ketika aku chatting dengan Endou-kun bisa sangat passion~

Reize : …..haruskah dengan fitur emot?

Kira_hiroto : Sebelum membuat forum ini kan aku sudah menjelajah forum lain, dan ada 1 emoticon yang cocok untuk Endou-kun.

Reize : Bagaimana kalau diganti saja?

Kira_hiroto : seperti apa?

Reize : AqA

Kira_hiroto : AqA Endou-kun….

Kira_hiroto : BRILLIANT! Terima kasih Midorikawa!

Kira_hiroto : Tulis saja, Midorikawa.

Reize : KAU ADA RAPAT SETENGAH JAM LAGI!

Kira_hiroto : Oh, baiklah. Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?

Reize : ….kau suruh aku menulis!

Kira_hiroto : Baiklah. Yang penting forum ini bisa berjalan!

_Kira_hiroto is now offline_

_Reize is now offline_

**Bersambung…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N**: Lagi-lagi saia sebagai pemilik akun menjadi Beta sebuah fic sinting garapan Alpucat…#facepalm  
Mungkin ini bakal jadi fic abal gaje yang arahnya ngga jelas di awal2. Bahkan harusnya ini fic random!  
Apakah akan ada kelanjutannya? Mari kita saksikan saja! #ala narator infotainment

FYI, Alpucat bikin forum Inazuma Chit-Chat sesungguhnya di Facebook, bagi yang berkenan silahkan main bersama kami di

**/groups/251630318276905/** (tambahkan setelah mengetik fesbuk dot kom) Atau search Inazuma Chit Chat :D

Mohon dukungan + R&R jika berkenan ya XDDD


	2. Chapter 2

An **INAZUMA ELEVEN** fanfiction  
**Genre** : Humour / slash  
**Pairing** : Semua pairing Inaire, halal maupun tidak (?)  
**Bahasa** : Sorry! Can't Speak English. Aku cinta Bahasa Indonesia.  
**Disclaimer** : Punya Akihino yang jago ngetroll dan sekarang dia sedang eksperimen troll dengan pistol mix max.  
**Summary** : Kira Hiroto membuka sebuah Forum khusus agar anak2 Inazuma Japan dan teman2 FFI bisa reuni lewat tulisan. Sementara Midorikawa hanya berharap firasat buruknya tidak benar-benar terjadi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

**INAZUMA CHIT CHAT  
**by ALPUCAT  
_Beta_ by St. Chimaira

**CHAPTER 02**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_ADORENDO .jp .com_

_For-room : room1_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_ENDOUMAMORU is now online_

Kira_hiroto : ENDOU-KUNNNN~

The_hurricane : Endou! Kenapa baru online sekarang!

Endoumamoru : HALO SEMUA!

Endoumamoru : Aku harus menghabiskan makan malam dulu.

The_hurricane : …baiklah aku mengerti…

Endoumamoru : Siapa saja yang ada disini?

Kira_hiroto : Endou-kunnn~ endou-kuuunnnnn~

273 : Yo, Endou!

Phoenix : Yo, endou!

204 : Endou-san, lama tak jumpa ^^

Kabeyama : Captain!

Kira_Hiroto : ENDOU-KUUUUNNNN AqA

Reize : yaa, Endou~

Froggy : Ushishishi

Doragon_blu : Oy, Endou!

Endoumamoru : Woow, sudah banyak yang online.

Kira_hiroto : Endou-kun~ OvO

The_hurricane : Kau yang terlambat!

The_hurricane : Tapi ini juga belum semua. Fubuki belum online.

Doragon_blu : Fubuki sedang mandi, sebentar lagi juga online.

Kira_hiroto : Oh kalian habis melakukan 'ITU' ya AvA

Doragon_blu : HEY!

Froggy : ushishishi! Someoka-san ganas!

273 : Oi oi someoka! Sempat ya melakukannya! Aku dan tachimukai saja batal.

204 : TSUNAMI-SAN!

Phoenix : =v=…

Reize : Hentikan pembicaraan ini!

Endoumamoru : Kalian membicarakan apa?

Kabeyama : Captain…..

Kira_hiroto : Maksudnya someoka-kun dan fubuki-kun bermain bola sebelum online

Endoumamoru : Waaa! Kita juga harus reuni untuk bermain bola bersama lagi!

Doragon_blu : Endou…

The_hurricane : …...endou kau…

Endoumamoru : He, kenapa?

Doragon_blu : Kalian dapat salam dari fubuki

Endoumamoru : Oh! Hi fubuki!

The_ hurricane : Kenapa dia tidak online sendiri?

Kira_hiroto : Aku tahu! Fubuki-kun pasti baru selesai mandi dan dia keluar untuk mengambil baju, melihat someoka-kun sedang online kemudian dia menitip salam pada kita semua

Reize : HIROTO!

Doragon_blu : DIAM KAU ALIEN!

Kira_hiroto : Tapi aku manusia... :V

Doragon_blu : Kau alien! Bagaimana kau bisa memprediksi semuanya! Kau pakai kekuatan aliea lagi, huh!

Kira_hiroto : Ufufufu, akan kutunjukkan kekuatan aliea..

_Doragon_blu has been kicked from room_

Reize : HIROTO! Apa yang kau lakukan!

The_hurricane : Hiroto….

Endoumamoru : Are? Kenapa someoka off?

Kabeyama : Captain…

Froggy : Ushishihsihsi! Sasuga hiroto-san!

Kira_hiroto : Tsunami-kun, tachimukai-kun. Kita sedang reuni OuO

The_hurricane : Hiroto…aku tak mengerti bagaimana kau melakukannya tapi…

Kira_Hiroto : Ya?

The_hurricane : Sungguh luar biasa…. Sifat trollingmu tidak berubah eh?

Reize : Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku kan, kazemaru-kun…

The_hurricane : Sabar ya midorikawa.

_Snow_angel is now online_

Snow_angel : Hai semua ^^

The_hurricane : Fubuki! Akhirnya kau online juga!

Endoumamoru : Fubuki!

Snow_angel : Ya, kazemaru-kun, captain. Hahahaha

Snow_angel : Lama tak jumpa ya, apa kabar?

Kira_hiroto : Ufufu fubuki-kun..

Snow_angel : Ah, ^^ hiroto-kun

Kira_Hiroto : Bajunya tertumpuk, ya?

Reize : HIROTO! Sudah kubilang jangan membicarakan hal itu!

Kabeyama : Benar, Hiroto-san. Kasian fubuki-san tidak tahu apa-apa.

Snow_angel : Yah, hampir semua kotor, aku harus mencari yang masih bersih.

The_hurricane : Fubuki! Jangan mentang-mentang di italia lalu kau seenaknya begitu!

Reize : KALIAN HENTIKAN!

Kira_hiroto : katakan pada 273 dan 204.

Endoumamoru : Ah, iya.

Endoumamoru : Kemana tsunami dan tachimukai? Mereka tiba-tiba menghilang

Kira_hiroto : Mereka bermain bola, endou-kun ^^

Endoumamoru : Eh?

Endoumamoru : kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak reuni bermain bola saja, daripada chatting seperti ini?

Reize : Endou-kun… tolong jangan hiraukan apapun yang Hiroto ucapkan..

Endoumamoru : Memang kenapa, Midorikawa?

Kira_hiroto : Dia membuliku endou-kun ;x;

Snow_angel : Hiroto-kun. Someoka-kun marah karena kau mendepaknya…

Kira_hiroto : =3=…

_Doragon_blu is now online_

Doragon_blu : Kurang ajar kau Hiroto!

Kira_hiroto : Berhenti macam-macam karena aku pun punya kuasa terhadap Fubuki~

Snow_angel : =)

Doragon_blu : Fubuki! Teganya kau!

Endoumamoru : Fubuki…kamu di Italia?

Snow_angel : Uhn, kenapa captain?

Endoumamoru : Wow! Kapan kau kesana? Aku pikir kau ada di Hokkaido!

Snow_angel : Baru saja, aku baru sampai kemarin.

Reize : Kemarin? Bukannya kemarin tim Someoka ada pertandingan? Memang dia sempat menjemputmu?

Snow_angel : Tidak, makanya aku baru bertemu someoka-kun tadi siang.

Kira_hiroto : Aaa, jadi begitu someoka-kun selesai dengan segalanya dia langsung menyusulmu?

Snow_angel : Uhn, someoka-kun langsung kemari dengan secepat kilat. ^^

Doragon_blu : Hentikan pembicaraan ini!

Kira_hiroto : Tapi kau sudah sms dulu sebelumnya kan.

Snow_angel : Tidak. Someoka-kun sudah mempersiapkan sebelumnya. Dia tahu kalau aku harus menunggu 1 hari sebelum bisa bertemu dengannya. ^^ jadi aku tidak perlu repot begitu sampai di italia.

Reize : …. Hotel?

Kira-Hiroto : daritadi memang membicarakan itu.

Snow_angel : Iya, midorikawa-kun… kau tidak sadar?

Endoumamoru : Kau keren, someoka!

Endoumamoru : Kau mempersiapkan semuanya jadi fubuki tidak bingung!

_Snow_angel is now offline_

Doragon_blu : Aku tidak mungkin menelantarkan dia kan!

Kira_hiroto : Bilang saja kalau hotel adalah tempat terbaik.

Kira_hiroto : Lagipula kalian harus melepas rindu AqA

Reize : Kenapa fubuki offline?

Doragon_blu : Diam kau alien!

Doragon_blu : Batere hp-nya habis.

Endoumamoru : Hee? Sayang sekali fubuki…

Doragon_blu : Tenang endou. Dia masih disini kok.

Kira_hiroto : Berada di pangkuanmu?

Doragon_blu : DIAM!

Reize : Ngomong-ngomong. Kenapa daritadi yang mengobrol hanya kita? Kemana yang lain…

Froggy : Aku tidak tahu harus menanggpi apa, jadi aku hanya membaca saja…

Phoenix : Maaf ya, tadi Mark dan Mynameis_dylan mampir, jadi kami mengobrol dulu. Ketika aku kembali sudah panjang, aku bingung harus menanggapi apa..

Phoenix : Hahahaha

Kabeyama : Idem…

Endoumamoru : Hahahah!

Endoumamoru : Harusnya apa saja! Kita bisa mengobrol sepuasnya disini.

Kira_hiroto : Hmm….

The_hurricane : Ada apa hiroto?

Kira_hiroto : Memang benar kata endou-kun

Kira_hiroto : Harusnya kita bisa mengobrol sepuasnya

Kira_hiroto : Tapi mungkin itu akan membuat bingung.

_Emperor_penguin1 is now online_

Emperor_penguin1 : Maaf aku terlambat

Endoumamoru : Kidou!

The_hurricane : Hey Kidou

_Emperor_penguin1 has been kicked from room_

Reize : HIROTO!

Kira_hiroto : Aku sedang berpikir tentang masalah mengobrol..

Kira_hiroto : midorikawa, apakah tidak sebaiknya kita mulai membuat beberapa ruang sendiri?

Endoumamoru : Hiroto, kau dapat salam dari kidou..

Endoumamoru : Katanya, tunggu saja saat kita bertemu nanti..

Kira_hiroto : Ahahahaha….

Reize : Itu ide bagus. Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita gunakan saja system ruang chatting per kelompok!

Froggy : Itu maksudnya bagaimana?

_273 has been kicked from room_

Reize : Jadi nanti akan nada beberapa ruang selain ini. Dimana kita bisa mengobrol dengan orang-orang tertentu tanpa harus bercampur aduk seperti tadi.

Kabeyama : Waah! Itu ide yang bagus-su!

_204 has been kicked from room_

Phoenix : Berarti aku bisa membuat ruang sendiri untuk unicorn?

Reize : Tentu. Nanti aku akan siapkan semuanya. Jadi kita tinggal masuk ke ruang masing-masing.

Phoenix : Arigatou midorikawa!

_Froggy has been kicked from room._

Reize : Hiroto kenapa kau meng-kick orang-orang?

Kira_hiroto : Aku hanya mencoba menghilangkan beberapa personil agar kita punya ruang pribadi untuk mengobrol.

Kira_hiroto : Na, endou-kun~?

Endoumamoru : Maaf hiroto, Natsumi memanggilku.

Endoumamoru : Aku akan off sekarang!

Endoumamoru : Matta na, minna!

_Endoumamoru is now offline_

Kira_hiroto : ….

_Kira_hiroto is now offline_

Reize : ..hiroto... =_=

_Reize is now offline_

The_hurricane : Ya ampun mereka..

Phoenix : Kalau begitu aku juga off dulu. Salam~

_Phoenix is now offline_

The_hurricane : Someoka, salam untuk fubuki ya

Doragon_blu : Ok!

The_hurricane : Jangan melakukan hal di luar batas! Kasian dia! Badannya rapuh! Dia itu kecil!

_The_hurricane is now offline_

Doragon_blu : Apa-apaan dia..

_Doragon_blu is now offline_

**Bersambung…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N**: Maaf lama sekali belum update fic gaje ini bahkan belum bales review, SORRY! #ngais-ngais tanah  
soalnya forum chit chat di FB juga berjalan, jadi bingung pembicaraan akan ke arah mana. Tapi story dan interaksi di fic dan forum berbeda kok... :)  
Ini akan menjadi fic yang (mungkin) sangat panjang, mohon dukungannya ya!

FYI, Alpucat bikin forum Inazuma Chit-Chat sesungguhnya di Facebook, bagi yang berkenan silahkan main bersama kami di

**/groups/251630318276905/** (tambahkan setelah mengetik fesbuk dot kom) Atau search Inazuma Chit Chat :D

Mohon dukungan + R&R jika berkenan ya XDDD


	3. Chapter 3

An **INAZUMA ELEVEN** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humour / slash  
**Pairing :** Semua pairing Inaire, halal maupun tidak (?)  
**Bahasa :** Sorry! Can't Speak English. Aku cinta Bahasa Indonesia.  
**Disclaimer :** Punya Akihino yang jago ngetroll dan sekarang dia men-troll saia! SHINDOU! KIRINOOO! MIX-MAX KALIAN SESUATU! #teriak2

**Summary :** Kira Hiroto membuka sebuah Forum khusus agar anak2 Inazuma Japan dan teman2 FFI bisa reuni lewat tulisan. Sementara Midorikawa hanya berharap firasat buruknya tidak benar-benar terjadi.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**INAZUMA CHIT CHAT  
**by ALPUCAT  
_Beta_ by St. Chimaira

**CHAPTER 03**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_ADORENDO .jp .com_

_For-room : Liocott_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Phoenix is now online_

Phoenix : Wow! Nama room kita ganti!

Phoenix : _Sasuga_ Hiroto!

Kira-Hiroto : Hiroto da~!

_Endoumamoru is now online_

Endoumamoru : Wah, Hiroto! Nama Room-nya jadi keren!

Kira_hiroto : Arigatou Endou-kun :D

Endoumamoru : Kenapa dinamakan Liocott?

Kira_hiroto : Karena tempat itu dimana kita semua berkumpul.. :)

Reize : Tidak hanya liocott.

Reize : Aku dan Hiroto membuat beberapa ruang chatting tersendiri.

Phoenix : Oh ya? Wow!

Reize : Ya, liocott untuk semua member. Bisa dibilang Ini ruang chating umum.

Reize : Untuk tim Jepang, ada room Inazuma Japan. Dan juga ada room Raimon khusus untuk anak-anak Raimon jaman dulu, itu room untukmu, Endou :)

Endoumamoru : ASIKKK! Apakah bisa juga digunakan untuk anak-anak Raimon sekarang?

Endoumamoru : Maksudku, seperti Tenma... Shindou…

Kira_hiroto : Aah! Aku bisa mengaturnya kalau kau mau, Endou-kun ^^

Endoumamoru : Aah tolong, ya! Arigatou, Hiroto!

Phoenix : Apakah ada ruang chatting khusus untuk tim amerika?

Reize : Yup, Hiroto sudah membuat untuk semua tim kemarin.

Reize : Bahkan kami mantan Aliea Gakuen punya ruang sendiri!

Endoumamoru : Wah! Apa namanya?

Kira_hiroto : Aliea :D

Phoenix : Arigatou Hiroto! Aku akan segera memberi kabar Mark dan Mynameis_dylan! _Jya na_!

_Phoenix is now offline_

Endoumamoru : Apa aku juga bisa masuk ke ruang chating Aliea?

Kira_hiroto : Hmm..sebenarnya untuk setiap ruang selain liocott, aku dan midorikawa sudah menyetting agar menjadi ruang terututup dan hanya ID yang ditulis saja yang bisa mengaksesnya.

Kira_hiroto : Maaf ya, Endou-kun..

Endoumamoru : Tak apa, Hiroto! Paling tidak tolong sampaikan salamku untuk Saginuma! Suruh dia bermain-main ke room Liocott!

Reize : Ahh…

Kira_hiroto : Aaaah…!

Endoumamoru : ...? Ada apa?

Reize : Tidak…

Kira_hiroto : Karena Saginuma tidak terpilih dalam liocott, aku dan midorikawa bahkan lupa untuk mencantumkan namanya di ruang ini.

Endoumamoru : Hahahaha, tidak masalah deh! Paling tidak sekarang semua sudah jelas jadi kita bisa bebas mengobrol apapun disini..

Kira_hiroto : Uhn, Endou-kun

Reize : Baiklah!

Reize : Hiroto! Kita sekarang harus bekerja untuk menulis peraturan dan lain sebagainya

Kira_hiroto : Memangnya harus ya ada peraturan?

Reize : Tentu saja!

Reize : Untuk memberi tahu yang lain mengenai penggunaan ruang chating

Kira_hiroto : Ah, kau benar..

Reize : Dan jangan lupa harusnya kamu ada di ruang rapat sekarang.

Kira_hiroto : Memangnya harus ya rapat?

Reize : HIROTO!

Kira_hiroto : ...

Kira_hiroto : Kalau begitu endou-kun sampai bertemu lagi ^^

Endoumamoru : Aaah! Terima kasih ya, Hiroto! Midorikawa!

_Kira_hiroto is now offline_

_Endoumamoru is now offline_

_Phoenix is now online_

Phoenix : Apa Hiroto masih online?

Reize : Baru saja dia off untuk rapat.

Reize : Ada apa, Ichinose-kun?

Phoenix : Ah, tidak…aku hanya bingung kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukan room Unicorn.

Reize : Aah…ya Hiroto tidak menamainya unicorn….

Phoenix : Oh tak apa :)

Reize : Kau yakin?

Phoenix : Yup. Selama itu adalah room untuk Unicorn, nama tidak jadi masalah bagiku :)

Reize : Baiklah….

Reize : namanya...

Reize : Kuda…..

Phoenix : ….

Phoenix : Kuda…?

Reize : Maaf, ichinose-kun…

Reize : Nampaknya Hiroto tidak ingat nama tim Amerika. Yang dia ingat hanyalah berlambang kuda dengan hissatsu pegasus shoot dan unicorn boost.

Phoenix : Kenapa tidak diberi nama sesuai hissatsu atau pegasus saja?

Reize : Hiroto menyimpulkan bahwa kalian itu kuda.

Phoenix : ….baiklah ^^a

Phoenix : Arigatou, Reize!

Phoenix is now offline

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

_ADORENDO .jp .com_

_For-room : Kuda_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Phoenix is now online_

_Demon is now online_

_The_Icarus is now online_

_Mynameis_dylan is now online_

Mynameis_dylan : Oh My Gawd, Kazuya!

Phoenix : Hahahaha

Mynameis_dylan : Why namanya KUDA!

Phoenix : Hiroto tidak ingat nama tim Amerika, dia hanya ingat bahwa lambangnya kuda.

The_Icarus : Ahahahaha, yah paling tidak masih mencerminkan Amerika.

Demon : yeah, paling tidak kuda masih terdengar gagah.

Mynameis_dylan : No! No! Apa we masih bisa mengubah namanya?

Phoenix : Hmmm..

Phoenix : Kurasa tidak. Hanya Hiroto dan Reize yang bisa.

Demon : Mereka berdua admin forum ini, ya?

Phoenix : Yeah, tapi mungkin kita bisa minta pada Hiroto untuk mengubahnya.

The_Icarus : Tapi untukku nama kuda juga tak masalah

Mynameis_dylan : Oh no, Mark!

Mynameis_dylan : Why You bisa tenang begitu?

The_Icarus : Karena kuda sudah mencerminkan tim kita kan?

Phoenix : Sudahlah Dylan, Lagipula passwordmu juga memakai kata kuda.

Mynameis_dylan : WHAT?

Mynameis_dylan : Tim we adalah Unicorn!

Mynameis_dylan : And bagaimana You tahu soal password I ?

Phoenix : Err..Unicorn itu sejenis kuda, kan?

Mynameis_dylan : Kazuya, don't mengalihkan perhatian!

Phoenix : Tapi memang hissatsu kalian semua mengandung unsur 'kuda' kan?

The_Icarus : Unicorn Boost!

Demon : Milik Ichinose, Pegasus Shoot!

Demon : Tapi kenapa gran fenrir itu serigala?

Mynameis_dylan : Ckckckc Asuka~ Asuka~, You tidak tahu selera.

Demon : He? Kenapa?

Mynameis_dylan : Gran Fenrir itu harus serigala, of course!

Demon : Kenapa?

Mynameis_dylan : Supaya cool!

Phoenix : ^^a

The_Icarus : Hahahahaha!

The_Icarus : Sebenarnya karena fenrir.

The_Icarus : Fenrir itu dekat dengan hewan serigala, kan?

Demon : Tapi rasanya tetap aneh ahahaha!

Phoenix : Memangnya kenapa, Asuka?

Demon : Yah…

Demon : Hissatsu Ichinose itu Pegasus shoot.

Demon : Hissatsu Mark dan Dylan itu unicorn boost.

Demon : Kenapa ketika kalian melakukan hissatsu bertiga yang muncul justru serigala?

Mynameis_dylan : Because kuda ish santapan serigala!

The_Icarus : Dylan….

Phoenix : Ahhahahahahaha!

Demon : Teori ngaco darimana itu…?

Mynameis_dylan : Let's sebut itu as teori Dylan! Yey!

Phoenix : Kukira sama-sama saja, soalnya aku pernah baca kalau kuda itu ada bermacam-macam.

The_Icarus : Yeah, kuda itu beradaptasi sesuai tempatnya.

Mynameis_dylan : Of course harus begitu!

Demon : Hee, Mark kau pernah mempelajari tentang kuda?

The_Icarus : Karena aku suka dengan kuda.

Mynameis_dylan : How dengan kudaku, Mark?

Phoenix : Hee? Dylan kau memelihara kuda?

Mynameis_dylan : Of course! Everybody harus punya kuda!

Demon : Wow! Berapa banyak kuda yang kau miliki?

Mynameis_dylan : One cukup! Untuk apa punya so many?

Phoenix : Hanya satu? Apa tidak kasian kalau dia kesepian?

Mynameis_dylan : Why? Hanya ada satu kandang.

Demon : Kau tidak membeli kandang baru? Atau memperluas kandang yang sudah ada?

Mynameis_dylan : How? Bagaimana caranya I memperluas kandang kudaku?

The_Icarus : Errr….

The_Icarus : ...Kazuya…Asuka...

Phoenix : Kenapa Mark?

The_Icarus : Nampaknya kalian salah mengerti kuda yang dimaksud Dylan.

Mynameis_dylan : Oh Gawd, Mark.. of course mereka pasti tahu! Because kita semua juga pasti memelihara kuda satu ekor!

Demon : …. Dylan…

Phoenix : ….==;;;

Mynameis_dylan : Kuda mark berambut pirang kecoklatan!

The_Icarus : DYLAN! APA YANG KAMU BICARAKAN?

Mynameis_dylan : Membicarakan kuda milikmu, Mark.

Phoenix : Maaf…..aku mau menelepon aki ^^

Phoenix : Sampai jumpa besok di tempat latihan.

_Phoenix is now offline_

Demon : Aku juga mau pergi belanja untuk makan malam haha..haha..ha...

_Demon is now offline_

The_Icarus : Dylan…

Mynameis_dylan : Why? Aku hanya talk tentang kuda! D:

The_Icarus : Aku tidak masalah kau bicarakan kuda.

The_Icarus : Tapi bicarakanlah kuda itu hanya denganku.

The_Icarus : Jangan di tempat terbuka seperti forum.

Mynameis_dylan : Oh, alright. Kalau begitu so sorry, Mark!

The_Icarus : It's Ok, Dylan :)

The_Icarus : Mau pergi keluar bersama untuk makan?

Mynameis_dylan : Yesh!

_The_Icarus is now offline_

_Mynameis_dylan is now off_

**Bersambung…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N**: Untuk chapter kali ini aku sengaja coba mix dari berbagai kemungkinan chapter yang dikasih. Soalnya katanya fic ini harus ada tamatnya QvQ  
Kalau pada mau request tim mana yang chit chat selanjutnya juga boleh kok, siapa tau Alpucat mengabulkan #nggabertanggungJawab  
Makasih buat yang review dan bahkan join forum, ya! Seminggu acara di Liocott yang menyenangkan XDDD  
Oh iya, kejadian chit-chat di fanfic dan di forum, SANGAT JAUH BERBEDA, jadi maaf kalau bingung.

FYI, Alpucat bikin forum Inazuma Chit-Chat sesungguhnya di Facebook, bagi yang berkenan silahkan main bersama kami di

**/groups/251630318276905/** (tambahkan setelah mengetik fesbuk dot kom) Atau search Inazuma Chit Chat :D  
Saat Fic ini diupload sedang ada event Liocott besar2an dengan hadiah yang amazing! Ayo semua berpartisipasi!

Mohon dukungan + R&R jika berkenan ya XDDD


	4. Chapter 4

An **INAZUMA ELEVEN** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humour / slash  
**Pairing :** Semua pairing Inaire, halal maupun tidak (?)  
**Bahasa :** Sorry! Can't Speak English. Aku cinta Bahasa Indonesia.  
**Disclaimer :** Punya Akihino yang terlalu jago ngetroll sampai aku udah ngga bisa benci lagi sama Okatsu, wkwkkwkwwk #pasrah

**Summary :** Kira Hiroto membuka sebuah Forum khusus agar anak2 Inazuma Japan dan teman2 FFI bisa reuni lewat tulisan. Sementara Midorikawa hanya berharap firasat buruknya tidak benar-benar terjadi.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**INAZUMA CHIT CHAT  
**by ALPUCAT  
_Beta_ by St. Chimaira

**CHAPTER 04**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_ADORENDO .jp .com_

_For-room : Liocott_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Gazelle is now online _

Gazelle : Yo!

Reize : Hai...

Gazelle : kau memanggilku, Reize?

Reize : Namaku Midorikawa...

Gazelle : ... lalu kenapa tulisannya Reize?

Reize : Itu nick-name... Ah, sudahlah...

Reize : Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan padamu kalau room untuk Fire Dragon sudah bisa digunakan.

Gazelle : Kenapa kau bilangnya padaku?

Reize : ...kenapa...?

Reize : ...karena kau adalah anggota Fire Dragon.

Gazelle : Dulu aku anggota Diamond Dust.

Reize : Lalu kenapa?

Gazelle : Harusnya yang kau beritahu itu tentang room Diamond Dust. Kalau mengenai Fire Dragon, beritahukan saja pada Chan Soo atau Aphrodi.

Reize : Tapi kan aku hanya punya kontakmu saja...

Gazelle : Tapi aku kan bukan pemimpin di Fire Dragon

Reize: ...

Reize : Kalau begitu aku minta tolong untuk beritahukan hal ini pada Chan Soo...

Gazelle : Kenapa aku harus repot hanya untuk itu?

Reize : Masalahnya ini room milik kalian...

Gazelle : Ya, lalu?

Reize : Jadi... Tolong beritahukan pada Chan Soo...atau Aphrodi..

Gazelle : Kamu kan mantan kapten Gemini Strom masa tidak bisa meng-kontak mereka sendiri?

Reize : ...baiklah aku akan mencoba mencari kontak mereka...

Gazelle : Kenapa kau mau repot seperti itu?

Reize : Karena kewajiban

Gazelle : Lagipula kenapa harus repot mencari kontak Chan Soo dan Aphrodi?

Gazelle : Kau kan bisa beritahu padaku saja, nanti aku sampaikan pada mereka.

Reize : Ha!?

Gazelle : Sudah ya.

_Gazelle is now offline_

Reize : TADI BILANGNYA KAU TIDAK MAU!

Reize : ...

Reize : Kepalaku pusing...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

_ADORENDO .jp .com_

_For-room : Fire Dragon_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Aphrodi is now online_

Aphrodi : Oh, sedang banyak yang OL. Hi, everybody~ B-)

Dragon_Fire : Baru OL sekarang, Afuro? Kemana saja kau?

Aphrodi : Creambath. Kau tahu perawatan rambut untuk seorang pemain bola berbakat sepertiku itu harus extra~

Gazelle : Kenapa tidak kau potong saja rambutmu?

Aphrodi : Diam kau, Suzuno! ==#

Dragon_Fire : Lagipula aku kurang mengerti dirimu, Afuro ah..

Aphrodi : ?

Dragon_Fire : Namamu AFURO. Kenapa rambutmu lurus, mulus, berkilau tanpa cabang.

Aphrodi : Karena kau sudah menyandang title AFURO itu sebelum aku mulai meng-AFURO-kan milikku sendiri.

Gazelle : Nista.

Aphrodi : DIAM KAU, SUZUNO!

Gazelle : :v

Dragon_Fire : Hahahaha, yah kau tau Afuro ah, rambutku ini sudah begini sejak aku lahir.

Gazelle : Kalian berdua kan orang Korea. Pasti Afuro-san juga berambut AFURO, dulunya.

Aphrodi : Tidak juga.

Aphrodi : Dari dulu rambutku selalu kuning, berkilau dan lurus seperti ini.

Gazelle : ...

Gazelle : Aku tidak yakin.

Aphrodi : Apa maksudmu tidak yakin? ==#

Gazelle : Kau yakin rambutmu seperti itu?

Aphrodi : TENTU!

Gazelle : :v

Gazelle : Kau yakin? Semuanya?

Aphrodi : Iya, Suzuno!

Gazelle : Aku hanya bertanya :v tak lebih.

Aphrodi : Semua rambutku lurus, dari atas sampai bawah! Lurus tanpa cabang! Berkilau dan lembut!

Gazelle : Baiklah.

Dragon_Fire : Wow….dari atas sampai bawah. Kalau aku semuanya AFURO.

_Tullipe is now online_

Tullipe : DSKJHFKWAFHBSDLGKJSJNDLAWNSL KJFLJWNFKDSJGHSDLKFJ!

Tullipe : FUUSUKE!

Gazelle : Ya?

Aphrodi : Tullipe? Siapa itu?

Dragon_Fire : ….?

Tullipe : KAU APAKAN MESSENGERKU BRENGSEK!

Gazelle : Memang aku melakukan apa pada messengermu, Haruya?

Aphordi : NAGUMO!? Astaga? Kau mengganti nick name-mu? Alay sekali

Dragon_Fire : Tapi menurutku itu lebih cocok untuknya daripada '_Burn_' yang dulu.

Tullipe : ASLKDJSFWEIUROQ *)#(EUWF()*&UJSKFRH(Q* WNKSAJHDLK!

Gazelle : Daripada marah-marah, sebaiknya kau berterima kasih padaku. Semua setuju dengan nama baru yang kuberikan padamu.

Tullipe : SEMBARANGAN! KEMBALIKAN SEPERTI SEMULAAA!

Aphrodi : Memang apa yang terjadi?

Tullipe : FUUSUKE MENG-HACK MESSENGERKU! DIA MENGGANTI NICK NAME '_BURN_' MENJADI NAMA HINA INI!

Gazelle : Tapi nama itu lebih pantas untukmu kan?

Tullipe : DASAR KAU BRENGSEK!

Gazelle : :v

Dragon_Fire : Btw, Nagumo. Apakah rambutmu seperti itu? Dari atas sampai bawah?

Tullipe : Huh? Maksudnya?

Gazelle : Milik Haruya bertulip sama seperti yang atas.

Dragon_Fire : Aaah, ic….

Tullipe : Huh!?

Aphrodi : Kenapa kau bisa tau? ==''

Gazelle : Tentu saja. Aku sudah sering lihat.

Dragon_Fire : Wow! Suzuno you are really something!

Tullipe : Apa yang kalian bicarakan!?

Aphrodi : Apa!? Suzuno…ternyata kau….

Gazelle : Jangan salam paham, Afuro-san.

Gazelle : Aku dan Haruya sudah bersama sejak kecil karena kami sama-sama tinggal di Sun Garden.

Aphrodi : Aaah, bersama untuk hal-hal yang lain juga, ya?

Tullipe : APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN!?

Gazelle : Yah, karena Haruya adalah anak yang ceroboh aku selalu bersamanya. Meskipun aku entah kenapa selalu terseret dalam hal yang seharusnya bukan menjadi masalahku.

Dragon_Fire : Pasti berat ya. Tapi kau sungguh hebat, Suzuno.

Gazelle : Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Chan Soo-san.

Tullipe : APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN, HEY!?

Aphrodi : daritadi kuperhatikan, kau selalu menggunakan capslock. MEMANGNYA KEYBOARDMU KENAPA NAGUMO!?

Gazelle : Biarkan saja, Afuro-san. Karena Haruya itu 'sasugaprominanceburnsama'.

Tullipe : ?!

Tullipe : BAGAIMANA KAU TAHU PASSWORDKU YANG BARU?!

Dragon_Fire : Itu password?

Aphrodi : woo...

Tullipe : ….

Tullipe : ASFAHDKJFHKJSHDHKAJKS!

_Tullipe is now offline_

Dragon_Fire : Ah..

Aphrodi : Ah..

Gazelle : Ah..kabur...

Dragon_Fire : Ah...

Aphrodi : Oh...

Gazelle : Hmm...

Aphrodi : ...

Dragon_Fire : ..._._

_Aphrodi__ is now offline_

_Dragon_Fire__ is now offline_

Gazelle : ...

_Gazelle__ is now offline_

**Bersambung…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N**: Kembali bersama Fic garing sepanjang masa! Makasih bagi yang udah mau baca dan terutama buat yang udah review, juga maafkan atas segala OOC plus kehampaannya..#sujud  
Sejauh ini, chapter 4 yang paling kusuka pas nge-beta. Asik rasanya ngeliat karakter2 lain kesiksa gara2 Ulah Gazelle XDDD  
Bagi kalian pecinta tim Orpheus, jangan lupa stay tune di chapter berikutnya ya... #wink

FYI, Alpucat bikin forum Inazuma Chit-Chat sesungguhnya di Facebook, bagi yang berkenan silahkan main bersama kami di

**/groups/251630318276905/** (tambahkan setelah mengetik fesbuk dot kom) Atau search Inazuma Chit Chat :D  
Saat Fic ini diupload sedang ada event Liocott besar2an dengan hadiah yang amazing! Ayo semua berpartisipasi!

Mohon dukungan + R&R jika berkenan ya XDDD


	5. Chapter 5

An **INAZUMA ELEVEN** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humour / slash  
**Pairing :** Semua pairing Inaire, halal maupun tidak (?)  
**Bahasa :** Sorry! Can't Speak English. Aku cinta Bahasa Indonesia.  
**Disclaimer :** Punya Akihino yang makin jago ngetroll dengan segala mix max dan avatar ngga jelas itu #sewot

**Summary :** Kira Hiroto membuka sebuah Forum khusus agar anak2 Inazuma Japan dan teman2 FFI bisa reuni lewat tulisan. Sementara Midorikawa hanya berharap firasat buruknya tidak benar-benar terjadi.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**INAZUMA CHIT CHAT  
**by ALPUCAT  
_Beta_ by St. Chimaira

**CHAPTER 05**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_ADORENDO .jp .com_

_For-room : Liocott_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Odin is now online_

Reize : Loh? Fidio? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?

Odin : he?

Reize : Ini Midorikawa.

Odin : oh, halo Midorikawa. Terima kasih sudah membuat forum ini.

Reize : Ya, tak masalah :D

Reize : Forum untuk Orpheus sudah selesai kok :D

Reize : ...dan nampaknya sudah banyak yang online disana.

Odin : Begitukah?

Odin : terima kasih Midorikawa!

Odin : Sampaikan salamku pada mamoru!

_Odin is now offline_

_Odin is now online_

Odin : Ehm... Midorikawa…

Reize : Ya?

Odin : Kau yakin…room Orpheus sudah ada…?

Reize : Tentu saja, kenapa?

Odin : Karena aku… tidak menemukannya, hahahaha

Reize : Eh? Begitukah? Orpheus….

Reize : Sebentar Fidio…

Reize : Fidio….

Odin : Ya?

Reize : Maafkan kelalaian Hiroto..

Odin : Ke-kenapa? Apakah tidak sengaja terhapus?

Reize : Bukan.. tapi... dia menuliskannya dengan nama 'Orfeus'

Odin : …..

Odin : Begitu ya…. Hahahah

Odin : Tidak masalah kok :)

Odin : Terima kasih sudah mencarikannya, Midorikawa :)

Reize : Ya, sama-sama Fidio. Bersenang-senanglah disana hahahah.

Odin : Tentu, sampai jumpa lagi.

_Odin is no offline_

Reize : ...dasar Hiroto bodoh!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

_ADORENDO .jp .com_

_For-room : or__f__eus_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Odin is now online_

Clmbs : Yo, Fidio!

Odin : Yo,Marco!

An-Hell : Fidio, akhirnya kau online juga.

Odin : Errr… Hell…?

An-Hell : Ini aku Angelo! Hahahah Aku menunggumu dari tadi, Fidio XD

Odin : Ahahaha, kau mencariku Angelo?

An-Hell : Tidak hahaha, sebeneranya ada yang lebih ingin bertemu denganmu..

Odin : Eh?

Rushe : Fidio onii-chan~

Odin : Oh, Rushe.

Odin : Apa kabarmu?

Rushe : Rushe baik-baik saja, Luca nii-chan dan Hide nii-chan banyak mengajari Rushe dalam bermain bola.

Rushe : Gianluca nii-chan, Marco nii-chan, Raphael nii-chan dan yang lainnya sangat baik pada Rushe disini. Mereka juga mengajarkan menggunakan forum ini jadi Rushe bisa menghubungi Fidio nii-chan kapan saja.

Odin : Begitukah? Baik sekali ya, hahahaha

Rushe : Iya! Mereka banyak mengajari Rushe.

Raph : Hahaha, biasa saja. Kan sudah menjadi kewajiban.

Giant : Lagipula siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan gadis kecil manis sepertimu Rushe

Odin : Oi, oi, kalian jangan menggoda gadis kecil!

Odin : kalian jadi seperti oom=oom mesum.

Clmbs : Paling tidak belum berwajah seperti mr.K

Rushe : ah ojii-san! Kapan ojii-san akan online?

Clmbs : ...

Giant : ...

Raph : ...

An-Hell : ...

Odin : Rushe...

Giant : Suatu saat nanti. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk, Rushe.

Rushe : Begitukah?

Odin : Uhhm... Kalau ada kabar apapun darinya akan langsung aku beritahukan padamu ya, Rushe.

Rushe : Terima kasih Fidio nii-chan! Luca nii-chan!

Giant : Sama-sama Rushe, hahaha.

An-Hell : Bagaimana latihanmu disana Fidio?

Odin : Biasa saja, walau tidak seseru dulu ketika bersama kalian.

Clmbs : Ah, kau rindu pada kami, ya?

Giant : Tenang saja Fidio! Tanpamu kami makmur kok!

Odin : Hahaha, mana mungkin aku tidak rindu pada kalian!

Rushe : Hahaha, Fidio-nii noob.

Odin : …apa…?

Rushe : Hmm?

Odin : Rushe…tadi kau menulis apa….?

Odin : Noob?

An-Hell : Noob….

Rushe : eh…?

Clmbs : Aku….aku ada urusan, off dulu. Cyaaaoll!

Giant : Aku….aku ada janji dengan Marco! Hahahaha! Sampai jumpa lagi Fidio!

_Giant is now offline_

_Clmbs is now offline_

Rushe : Aah, Marco-nii cupu.

An-hell : Noob dan cupu…

Rushe : Maro nii-chan juga off? Apa karena cupu?

Odin : …Rushe….

Rushe : Ya, Fidio-nii?

Odin : Kenapa kamu menggunakan kata-kata itu?

Rushe : Eh? Memangnya kata-kata itu ada artinya?

Odin : …tidak perlu kujelaskan tapi sebaiknya ada baiknya kalau kamu sebagai anak baik jangan menggunakan kata-kata itu agar citramu tetap terjaga baik.

Rushe : Ooh…..baik…. Tapi bukannya Fidio-nii menggunakannya juga sebagai password?

Odin : Apa? Kenapa kamu bisa bilang begitu?

Rushe : Angelo-nii yang bilang..

An-hell: OH! Fidio aku ingat ada urusan mendadak! Sampai jumpa ya,hahaha...ha..haha...

_An-Hell is now offline_

Odin: ANGELO!

_Hide is now online_

Hide : Halo semua.

Odin : CAPTAIN!

Raph : Captain!

Rushe : Hide-nii!

Hide : Hahaha halo :D

Rushe : Hide-nii! Hide-nii!

Hide : Ya, Rushe?

Rushe : Noob~

Hide : . . . . .

Odin : Rushe! Sudah kubilang jangan menggunakan kata-kata itu lagi!

Hide : Hahaha, Rushe siapa yang mengajarimu….?

Rushe : Marco-nii, Gianluca-nii dan Raphael-nii!

Raph : Bye all!

_Raph is now offline_

Hide : ^v^###

Odin : Wow, captain juga suka emoticon?

Hide : Tentu kenapa tidak ;P

Odin : Hahaha.

Hide : X333

Odin : Hahaha…

Hide : *vO

Odin : Hahahaha…..

Hide : :"

Odin : ….

Hide : (~*v*)~

Odin : ….

Hide : (O)9

Hide : B-)

Hide : :T

Hide : :v

Hide : :"

Hide : \(^v^)/

Hide : (=m=)

Hide : ~(*v*)7

Odin : …..captain…..

Hide : Ya? 0u0

Odin : Aaa…itu agak…berlebihan...

Hide : Bagaimanapun aku keturunan Jepang, Fidio….

Odin : Baiklah…..aku mengerti….

Rushe : Hahahah! Hide-nii cupu!

Hide : OAO!

Odin : Rushe…

Rushe : Ah! Rushe juga harus pergi, hari ini Rushe mau memasak fetucini! Fidio-nii cepat pulang ya. Byeeee!

Hide : Hati-hati di jalan Rushe.. :*

Odin : iya Rushe, terima kasih…

Odin : ingat! Hilangkan kebiasaan menggunakan kata-kata itu!

Odin : Dan….hati-hati di jalan.

_Rushe is now offline._

Hide : ...ah kita berdua saja, Fidio /u/

Odin : Iya captain…

Odin : Tapi emoticon itu…..rasanya…..

_BigBrazi is now online_

BigBrazi : Hey, Fidio!

Odin : Oh Brazi!

Hide : Halo Brazi :D

BigBrazi : Wah, ada captain. Hai captain!

Hide : :D

Odin : Ada apa Brazi?

BigBrazi : Ah ini, celanamu tertinggal di kamar mandi ketika kita mandi tadi.

Hide : OAO!

Odin : Captain jangan berpikir macam-macam.

Odin : Oh begitu… Terima kasih, Brazi…

BigBrazi : Sama-sama Fidio, aku hanya tidak menyangka kamu tipe yang suka menggunakan model celana seperti itu.

Hide : O/A/O!

Odin : Captain…. Brazi hentikan!

BigBrazi : Eh? Kenapa? Memangnya ada yang salah jika aku membicarakan celana ketat milikmu?

Hide : WOW!

Odin : BRAZI!

Hide : jadi…

Hide : Sudah sejauh apa hubungan kalian B-)

Odin : Tidak lucu, captain.

BigBrazi : Hahaha! Aku dan Fidio teman sekamar captain.

BigBrazi : Jadi kami sering tidur bersama, makan bersama, jalan bersama, kadang juga mandi bersama.

Hide : WOW!

Odin : TIDAK!

Odin : Sejak kapan kita mandi bersama!

BigBrazi : Tadi?

Odin : ITU BERENANG!

BigBrazi : Berenang di kamar mandi….?

Odin : Aku menyebutnya bath tub raksasa…

BigBrazi : Dan kita sambil menggosok sepatu.

Hide : Kalian akrab *v*

Odin : …captain….hilangkan imajinasi liarmu

Hide : Aku tidak berpikir liar Fidio

Hide : Aku hanya menorehkan emoticon yang manis

BigBrazi : Bahkan aku tidak menulis sesuatu yang aneh, Fidio.

Odin : ya, ya, terus saja begitu Brazi!

Hide : Ah, kalian sungguh lucu.

Odin : Apa maksudnya itu captain!?

Hide : Tak ada maksud apa-apa. Anggap saja aku rindu kalian :"~

BigBrazi : Itu benar Fidio, bahkan kau tidak ada di kamar, kemana kamu.

Odin : Kan sudah kubilang tadi, seusai mandi aku mau ke kantin cari cemilan!

BigBrazi : Kau tadi mandi terlalu cepat Fidio, sebegitunya tidak ingin bersamaku?

Hide : Fidio, jadilah teman yang baik :")~

Odin : Maksudmu apa!? Bahkan aku sudah mengajakmu, dan kau bilang kau mau tidur saja!?

BigBrazi : Tapi aku tak bisa tidur tanpamu..

BigBrazi : Lagipula, kalau aku tidur duluan, nanti siapa yang akan menemanimu Fidio :)

Odin : ...low bat, aku mau off!

BigBrazi : Kutunggu pulangmu 3

Odin : GRAAAAA!

_Odin is now offline_

Hide : HAHAHAHAHA! Fidio itu lucu ya….

BigBrazi : Yeah…

Hide : Aku tidak heran kenapa Mr.K sangat menyukainya.

BigBrazi : Ooh Mr.K… sudah lama sekali ya

Hide : Yah, aku ingat bagaimana dulu ia ingin mengambil alih Orpheus

Hide : Semata-mata untuk menjahili Fidio.

BigBrazi : Wahahahaha! Tapi aku tak mengerti kenapa dia begitu jahat pada saat pertama kali muncul

BigBrazi : Padahal dia bisa berbicara denganku dan aku bisa membantunya membully Fidio.

Hide : Karena Mr.K tahu Fidio adalah seorang maso.

BigBrazi : A-apa…?

Hide : Maso :")

BigBrazi : ….

BigBrazi : Maaf captain, aku akan off.

Hide : Baiklah :"

Hide : jangan terlalu kasar Brazi…kasian Fidio itu rapuh.

BigBrazi : Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun kok Hide. Aku hanya ingat bahwa aku harus menggosok sepatuku.

Hide : :"

Hide : baiklah….sepatu…

BigBrazi : ya…sepatu…..

Hide : sampai bertemu lagi Brazi :"

Hide : selamat menggosok sepatu =u=/

_BigBrazi is now offline._

_Hide is now offline_

**Bersambung…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N**: Karena satu dan lain hal,maaf ya kalau updatenya kali ini agak lama. GOMEN! #sujud  
Makasih buat yang review dan bahkan join forum, Event terakhir juga SANGAT seru, wkwkwkwkwkw XDDD  
Oh iya, kejadian chit-chat di fanfic dan di forum, SANGAT JAUH BERBEDA, jadi maaf kalau bingung. #copas

FYI, Alpucat bikin forum Inazuma Chit-Chat sesungguhnya di Facebook, bagi yang berkenan silahkan main bersama kami di

**/groups/251630318276905/**(tambahkan setelah mengetik fesbuk dot kom) Atau search Inazuma Chit Chat :D

Mohon dukungan + R&R jika berkenan ya XDDD


End file.
